Challenges
by Samusa
Summary: joa, der Titel sagt alles. Nummer drei: Hudson hat einfach kein Glück XD
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Ich besitze keinerlei Rechte an seaQuest und ganz besonders nicht an den Charakteren der Serie! Dass ich hiermit Geld verdiene wäre mir auch sehr neu.

Meine erste Challenge, die mir von Yury gestellt wurde. Wenn ihr auch eine Challenge stellen oder selbst schreiben wollt, dann schaut mal im deutschen seaQuest Forum hier bei ff net vorbei. :)

**Challenge1 **

Vorgaben: Hudson+ Westphalen

Genre: Western

Anm: Ich hab mir noch eine kleine Freiheit am Ende der Story erlaubt hähä, ich hoffe das geht in Ordnung.

by Samusa

Die Tür ging schwungvoll auf und ein grimmig aussehender Mann betrat den Saloon. Keiner bewegte sich. Der Mann hinter der Bar hörte auf das Glas in seiner Hand zu putzen, die angetrunkenen Cowboys _an_ der Bar hielten in ihrer Trinkbewegung inne und die Pokerspieler an den Tischen hörten sogar für einen Moment damit auf, ihre Mitspieler nach Strich und Faden zu betrügen. Es war Sheriff Hudson.

„Dieser Bastard", hörte man in einer Ecke des Saloons leise jemandem zu seinem Nebenmann sagen. „Hat sich die Stadt unter den Nagel gerissen, keinen Moment nachdem Bridger die Gegend verlassen hatte."

Hudson sah sich in dem verrauchten Raum um, ehe er sich in Bewegung setzte. Sein Weg führte ihn in Richtung Bar, jedoch glitt sein bedrohlicher Blick weiterhin durch den Saloon. Noch immer hatte sich niemand getraut sich zu bewegen. „Gibt es hier etwas zu glotzen?", röhrte es froschgleich aus dem Mund des Sheriffs. „Gibt es in diesem Saftladen keine Musik? Du da, Puppe!" Er zeigte auf eine Frau nahe dem Klavier. „Tanz!"

Augenblicklich setzte sich alles wieder in Bewegung, als hätte jemand auf play gedrückt, hätte man so etwas wie Fernbedienungen im Wilden Westen schon gekannt. Das Leben war in den Saloon zurückgekehrt. Hudson wandte sich nun an den Barkeeper. „Bier", sagte er knapp aber präzise.

Der groß gewachsene Mann hinter der Bar konnte dem Sheriff gar nicht schnell genug mit dem gewünschten Bier versorgen, was Hudson mehr als nur zufrieden stellte. Zu irgendetwas mussten die Versager in diesem Städtchen ja gut sein. Und wenn sie vor Angst vor ihm mit den Knien schlotterten, so sollte ihm das nur recht sein.

Doch kurz darauf, erstarb sämtliches Treiben in dem Saloon erneut. Noch größeres Entsetzen schien sich unter den Cowboys breit zu machen.

Wer konnte denn hier so einen Aufstand verursachen? Hudson war es egal. Niemand konnte ihm das Wasser reichen. Deshalb war es noch nicht einmal von Nöten sich nach dem Neuankömmling umzudrehen.

„Es ist…", hörte man jemanden ehrfürchtig flüstern. „…der Doc!"

Doc? Was für ein Name war das denn? Sheriff Hudson hatte nur ein müdes Lächeln für diesen offensichtlichen Versager übrig.

„Hudson!", hörte er eine Stimme herausfordern rufen. Etwas perplex drehte er sich herum, denn die Stimme hatte eindeutig weiblich geklungen. Welches Weib wagte es ihn in der Öffentlichkeit so anzusprechen? Sein Blick fiel auf eine Person, die in einen langen braunen Mantel gehüllt war und einen großen Hut auf hatte, den sie nun abnahm. Das konnte doch nicht sein – unter dem Hut versteckte sich tatsächlich eine Frau.

„Ich fordere Sie heraus! Jetzt und hier!"

„Weib!" Er stand von seinem Barhocker auf. „Wie kannst du es wagen, meine Autorität in Frage zu stellen?"

Der Doc lachte amüsiert. „Wo nichts ist, kann man auch nichts in Frage stellen."

Dann ging plötzlich alles ganz schnell. Ehe es sich der Sheriff versah, befand er sich auch schon mitten auf der Straße, der Doc nur wenige Schritte von ihm entfernt und die große Uhr am Ende der Straße zeigte bereits eine Minute vor Zwölf an. Panik befiel Hudson. Das wollte diese Frau doch nicht wirklich tun? Ihn herausfordern, wie konnte sie es nur wagen?

Die Uhr schlug zwölf.

„Zieh!", rief sie.

Hudson griff zu seinem Revolver, doch…was war das? Wo war er? Sein Gürtel! Wo…seine…Hose? Eine Unterhose mit Herzchen?

* * *

Schweißgebadet wachte Captain Hudson in seiner Kabine auf. Ein Traum, es war alles nur ein Traum. Eins war klar, seit sie an Bord diese Dr. Westphalen als neue Bordärztin beschäftigten, war hier einiges dabei, aus dem Ruder zu laufen.

ENDE


	2. Chapter 2

_Disclaimer: seaQuest nicht meins, ich nix kriegen Geld._

_Anm: Challengeaufgabe Nummer drei für mich (Nummer zwei ist eine harte Nuss) mit den Bedingungen:_

_- Bridger und Dr. Westphalen sind Lucas' Eltern und_

_- es spielt außerhalb des Bootes_

_So viel dazu. Gleich mal vorweg, ich hab mir noch ein paar andere Freiheiten erlaubt…es ist ne Art AU, wenn man so will. Möglicherweise ein wenig OOC der ein oder andere…aber ich habs versucht ;)_

_Prädikat: besonders sinnlo...wertvoll, huch.. (Sista, es tut mir leid) ;)_

**Challenge Nummer 2 (formally known as Challenge Nummer 3)**

by Samusa

Ein leichter Windhauch strich ihr über das Gesicht, als sie am Morgen aufwachte und ihr erster Blick auf das offene Fenster fiel, durch welches bereits das Tageslicht in das Zimmer herein brach. Kristin Westphalen streckte sich genüsslich und bemerkte erst jetzt, dass an Stelle ihres Ehemanns, nur gähnende Leere auf der anderen Seite des Bettes zu finden war. Wieso hatte Nathan sie denn nicht geweckt? Da hatten sie beide schon einmal einen Tag frei und er ließ sie hier alles verschlafen. Doch was roch sie denn da?

Herrlicher Kaffeeduft und frische Brötchen schienen nach ihr zu rufen. Frühstück.

Ohne lange zu zögern warf sie sich ihren Morgenmantel um und schlich die Treppe hinunter, um in der Küche ihren Mann zu finden, der offensichtlich gut gelaunt das Frühstück bereitete. Lächelnd näherte sie sich ihm und legte ihm von hinten die Arme um die Hüften. „Guten Morgen."

Nathan Westphalen grinste. „Na na, zurück ins Schlafzimmer. Ich wollte dich eigentlich mit einem Frühstück am Bett verwöhnen."

Kristin kicherte leise. „Womit hab ich das denn verdient?" Sie gab ihm einen Kuss.

„Ich erzähl dir wieso, weil das seit langem mal wieder ein Tag ist, an dem wir Zeit für einander haben und den sollten wir genießen."

Wo er Recht hatte, hatte er Recht. Das Wetter war gerade zu perfekt, da würde sich sicher etwas für sie beide finden lassen, etwa durch den Park spazieren gehen, ans Meer fahren oder…

_Ding-Dong!_

…die Tür aufzumachen.

Nathan und Kristin sahen sich verwirrt an. Wer konnte das sein? Sie erwarteten doch keinen Besuch, da waren sie sich sicher. Kurzerhand marschierte Mr. Westphalen zur Tür und war entschlossen, jeden abzuwimmeln, wer auch immer es war.

Doch musste auch er gestehen, dass es nicht einfach war, den eigenen Sohn vor der Tür stehen zu lassen. „Lucas?", sagte er ungläubig.

Bei dem Namen ihres Sohnes eilte auch Kristin sofort zur Tür und wiederholte freundlicherweise noch einmal, was ihr Mann gesagt hatte. „Lucas?"

„In der Tat. Was bin ich erfreut, dass ihr meinen Namen so gut behalten habt…" Er lachte und blickte zwischen seinen Eltern hin und her. „…aber lasst ihr mich auch rein oder ist das Absicht, dass ihr hier wie zwei Profitürsteher den Eingang versperrt?"

Nathan und Kristin sahen sich etwas ratlos an. „Natürlich, komm rein, komm rein", sagte sie dann eilig und lotste den Teenager in das Haus.

„Sag mal Junge, hättest du nicht anrufen können, dass du vorbei kommst?"

„Entschuldige mal, das ist auch mein zu Hause." Lucas spielte den Beleidigten, was natürlich sofort eine entsprechende Reaktion bei seiner Mutter verursachte.

„Nathan!", schimpfte sie. „Rede doch nicht so."

„Schon gut, es war nicht so gemeint." Er zog seinen Sohnemann zu einer Umarmung an sich. „Ich freu mich, dass du uns besuchen kommst, wirklich, es ist nur so, dass deine Mutter und ich eigentlich einen Tag für uns eingeplant hatten."

„Oh." Bei Lucas machte es Klick. „Naja, ich kann ja so tun, als wäre ich gar nicht hier…"

„Kommt gar nicht in Frage, da bist du schon einmal hier und dann haben wir nichts von dir." So gerne sie auch einen romantischen Tag mit Nathan verbracht hätte, sie konnte doch ihren Sohn nicht ignorieren. „Aber sag mal, diese zwei großen Säcke, die du mit dir herum schleppst…da sind nicht zufällig Geschenke für uns drin?"

„Hm…ich würde sagen das is Auslegungssache." Lucas grinste unschuldig.

„Wäsche?", fragte Nathan.

Der Teenager nickte. „Wäsche."

Kristin schüttelte amüsiert den Kopf. „Da bist du kurz davor deinen Abschluss in Standford zu machen, aber Wäsche waschen hast du immer noch nicht gelernt."

„Solche Kurse gibt es da auch nicht." Lucas riss die Augen auf. „Riecht es hier nach leckerem Frühstück?" Und schon stürmte er in Richtung Küche und schnappte sich das erst beste Brötchen, das ihm in die Finger kam und bereicherte es mit einer ordentlichen Schicht Marmelade.

Nathan und Kristin konnten nur den Kopf schütteln und gesellten sich zu ihrem Sohn. So hatten sie sich ihr Frühstück sicher nicht vorgestellt.

Nach dem Essen begann Kristin sich um die Wäsche zu kümmern, während Nathan sich die Informationen über neueste Computermodelle anhören musste, von denen Lucas nur zu gern erzählte. Kurze Zeit später klingelte es erneut an der Tür.

„Nur um sicher zu gehen, noch einen Sohn haben wir nicht, richtig?", scherzte Mr. Westphalen und machte sich mit einem Grinsen auf in Richtung Tür. Als er diese geöffnet hatte, stand ein Mann in grünen Shorts und grünem Hemd vor ihm und hielt ihm ein Paket entgegen. Der Postbote.

„Da, is Ihrs." Ungeduldig hielt er Mr. Westphalen das Paket unter die Nase und schien es wohl eilig zu haben.

Zögerlich nahm er das Paket entgegen.

„Piccolo!", rief plötzlich eine aufgebrachte Stimme. Aus dem Postfahrzeug stieg ein weiterer Mann aus und eilte auf die Haustür zu. „Was hab ich Ihnen gesagt, höflicher Umgangston, höflich!"

Postbote Piccolo rollte mit den Augen.

„Entschuldigen Sie. Jonathan Ford, ich bin Mr. Piccolos Bewährungshelfer und unterstütze ihn ein wenig bei seinen Versuchen sich wieder in das gesellschaftliche Leben einzufügen." Nathan schüttelte die Hand des Bewährungshelfers.

„So so, aha." Was sollte er da auch sagen?

„Pf! Unterstützen! Der is mein Anstandwauwau, der aufpasst, dass ich nicht gleich in die nächste Bank stolper und die nebenbei ausraube. Paket ausgeliefert, können wir dann? Ich hab da noch andere Leute, die mich wegen dieser lächerlichen Short auslachen müssen."

„Piccolo, entschuldigen Sie sich bei ihm!" Mr. Ford schien da keinen Spaß zu verstehen.

„Für was?"

„Nein, das is wirklich nicht nötig", versicherte Nathan. Hauptsache die würden ihn erst mal in Ruhe lassen.

„Hey Dad, der Exknacki soll sich bei dir entschuldigen, das is bestimmt unterhaltsam." Lucas war neben seinen Vater getreten und grinste.

„Lucas! Du sollst doch niemanden belauschen!", sagte Nathan aufgebracht. Sein Sohn war unverbesserlich.

„Ich hab mich nur gefragt, wo du so lange bleibst und…"

„Pass ma auf! Frechen Knirpsen wie dir gehört der Hintern versohlt, ich lass dich gern mal Bekanntschaft mit meiner Faust machen!" Piccolo war drauf und dran auf Lucas loszugehen, als Jonathan Ford ihn mit Mühe und Not zurück hielt.

„Reißen Sie sich zusammen! Ich bin sicher wir finden auch eine rosane Uniform für Sie, wenn ihnen das lieber ist."

Piccolo war augenblicklich ruhig. „Pf! Sie sind unmenschlich, Ford."

Ford antwortete gar nicht, entschuldigte sich noch einmal und verschwand dann wieder, zusammen mit dem etwas aufgebrachten Postboten.

„Und ich dachte, das wird ein ruhiger Tag", Nathan schüttelte den Kopf und schloss die Tür. Wie sehr er anfänglich doch Unrecht hatte, wurde ihnen allen allerdings erst im Laufe des Tages deutlich. Kaum gab es einmal eine Stunde Ruhe, denn das Kleine Klingelknöpfchen unter dem Namensschild „Westphalen" schien heute die Leute magisch anzuziehen.

Ein Zeuge Jehovas, der sich ihnen als Tim vorstelle, wollte sie unbedingt von seinem Glauben überzeugen, wenig später wollte der kleine Michael unbedingt Schokolade für sein Abzeichen bei den Pfadfindern verkaufen, ein Mann namens Miguel Ortiz hatte genau vor ihrem Haus eine Autopanne und ließ die ganze Zeit Heavy Metal aus seinem Autoradio schallen, während er bei den Westphalens telefonierte und schließlich fragte eine furchtbar verlegene Lonnie, ob sie nicht einmal die Toilette benutzen könnte. Was waren sie denn hier? Ein Wirtshaus?

Leicht genervt saßen die drei Westphalens im Wohnzimmer und berieten, was sie nun am besten mit der verbleibenden Zeit anstellen sollten…und dann klingelte es erneut.

„Jetzt reicht's." Kristin stand fest entschlossen auf und eilte zur Tür. „Betreten verboten, wir kaufen nichts, das Telefon geht nicht und die Toilette ist verstopft." Sie wollte keine Zweifel daran lassen, was Sache war.

Vor ihr stand ein Mann in schickem Anzug und lächelte sie, nach seinem Empfinden, charmant an. „Guten Tag Ma'am. Benjamin Krieg mein Name und ich weiß ganz genau, was in ihrem Haushalt noch fehlt. Deshalb bin ich extra zu ihnen gekommen, um Ihnen den neuen Saugstark 1000 zu verkaufen. Würden Sie mich einlassen?"

Kristin schaute den Vertreter perplex an. „Haben Sie mir eigentlich zugehört?"

„Bei Ihrer Schönheit, werden die Worte zu Rauch u…"

Im nächsten Moment knallte die Tür zu und Kristin stürmte zu Sohn und Mann. „Auf geht's. Wir gehen ins Kino."

Ende


	3. Chapter 3

_Disc.: seaQuestä nixä meins ä…nixä machen Geld ä_

_Bedingungen: Julianna und Nick sind dabei und es spielt in der dritten Staffel_

_Anm.: Ich erlaube mir die ein oder andere Freiheit. Sagt mal, sagt euch der Begriff Fanfic Crack was? XD (lacht sich ins fäustchen) I heart Crack! _

_Warnung: Überspitzte Charakterisierung! ;) Ein Hoch auf Captain Hudson! (geht sich unter einem tisch verstecken) Ich bin albern. Man möge es mir nachsehen. (Sista, sag ma…so hast du dir das nicht vorgestellt, oder?)_

**Challenge Nummer 3!**

by Samusa

Womit hatte er das verdient? Er war der (verdammte) Captain dieses Bootes und nun durfte er – er – hier das Empfangskomitee für zwei hochrangige Offiziere spielen. Wer waren die überhaupt? Es war eine Frechheit ihn nicht ausreichend zu informieren, allerdings war der Befehl auch von höchster Stelle gekommen, die beiden hier auf die seaQuest zu lassen. Was konnte er da schon machen? Dass nun jeder, der in Frage käme solche Leute zu begrüßen Dienst hatte, hätte ja niemand voraussehen können. Dennoch, Hudson war angepi…nicht gut gelaunt und hatte nicht Übel Lust die nächst beste Brillenschlange mit weißem Kittel, die ihm über den Weg laufen würde, zur Schnecke zu machen. Einfach weil ihm danach war. Er war der Captain, hallo? Der Grund dafür würde ihm später schon noch einfallen.

Missmutig schaute Hudson auf seine Armbanduhr und zog die rechte Augenbraue hoch. In der Zeit, die er hier mit Warten verplemperte, hätte er auch gut noch ein Fußbad nehmen können. Er seufzte. Normalerweise tötete er in solchen Situationen wehrlose Ensigns und Lieutenants und was es sonst noch gab mit seinen Blicken, doch heute waren alle so furchtbar beschäftigt, dass es schon nicht mehr normal war und er es sich sparen konnte jemanden tyrannisieren zu wollen…es war niemand in der Nähe. Mit Ausnahme der Sicherheitsoffiziere an den Schleusen, aber die zählten nicht. Die waren mehr wie die Männer mit den Puschelhüten vor dem Londoner Palast und regten sich nicht.

Zur Hölle noch mal, wo blieben diese Offiziere? Seit wann wurde bei der Navy getrödelt? Bei seinem Glück waren es Wissenschaftler und er durfte sich dann demnächst irgendwelchen…wissenschaftlichen Kram anhören, den er sowieso nie verst…nie für interessant befand. Ob er Wolenczak für diesen Job vom Dienst befreien sollte?

Captain Hudson verschränkte die Arme. In Anbetracht der Tatsache, dass das der Bordcomputer gerade nicht so wollte, wie er sollte…war das vielleicht eine schlechte Idee. Hmpf, als Captain der seaQuest hatte man es weiß Gott nicht leicht. Es gab so viele Dinge, um die man sich zu kümmern hatte. Nur weil er keinen Dienst hatte, hieß das noch lange nicht, dass er untätig herumsaß. Man konnte gleichzeitig Berichte überflie…durcharbeiten und nebenbei ein Fußbad nehmen. Das war allgemein bekannt.

…wo blieben die denn nun?

…oder…war das am Ende nur einer von Wolenczaks Scherzen? Nicht, dass der Ensign ihm auf der Nase herum tanzte oder etwas dergleichen. Hudson wusste lediglich, dass amüsierte Gespräche des Wissenschaftlers oft abrupt endeten, sobald er in der Nähe war. Das kam Hudson schon suspekt vor. Der konnte etwas erleben, sollte er wirkl…

Da. Sie waren da. Die Schleuse begann sich zu öffnen. Hudson zog noch einmal seine Uniform zurecht und stellte sich in Position. Wolenczak hatte noch einmal Glück gehabt.

Zum Vorschein kamen ein Mann und eine Frau in blauen U.E.O. Uniformen. Sie schienen beide nicht älter als 30 zu sein. Allzu hochrangig konnten die ja nicht sein.

„Sind Sie Captain Hudson?", kam die weibliche und auch größere Person der beiden auf ihn zu. Sie reichte ihm die Hand, doch Hudson salutierte.

„Ähm, ich bin Commander Menace und das ist Lieutenant Wolf", stellte sie sich vor.

Der Lieutenant rollte mit den Augen und salutierte. „Salutieren. Du musst salutieren", presste er durch die Zähne.

Sie blinzelte. Wie hatte sie das nur vergessen können? Huch. Kurzerhand hatte sie das nachgeholt und ließ sich nichts anmerken. Hudson hob erneut eine Augenbraue. Was hatte man ihm denn da an Bord gespült? Waren die zwei…echt? Die Uniform stimmte und zudem bestand an der Richtigkeit der Befehle kein Zweifel.

„Willkommen auf der seaQuest. Captain Hudson." Er senkte seinen Arm wieder und war froh sich nichts gebrochen zu haben, so viel Freundlichkeit brachte schon eine gewisse Menge Überwindung mit sich. Sollte sich noch einmal einer beschweren, er wäre immer so unterkühlt und unfreundlich. „Darf ich fragen, was Sie auf die seaQuest führt?"

Der Lieutenant und der Commander sahen sich gegenseitig an.

„Wir wurden vom Hauptquartier geschickt, um nach dem Rechten zu sehen. Wir hörten es gibt einige Probleme?", Lieutenant Wolf blickte ernst zum Captain…um sich die glatte Lüge nicht sofort anmerken zu lassen.

Hudson verschränkte die Arme. Was war das bitte? Auf seinem Boot gab es keine Probleme. Die hatten doch keine Ahnung. „Hören Sie, ich wie nicht wie Sie auf diese Idee gekommen sind, doch ich kann Ihnen versichern, dass es hier keine Probleme gibt. Meine Crew ist überaus kompetent."

Lieutenant Wolf und Commander Menace schauten sich unsicher an.

„Das einzige was hier Probleme machen könnte, sind diese Wissenschaftler, die ihre Aufgaben nicht ordentlich erledigen und uns damit in Schwierigkeiten bringen. Die mit ihren Experimenten bringen alles durcheinander und…"

„Genau, genau. Deswegen sind wir hier", Commander Menace atmete durch. „…wegen diesen Wissenschaftlern."

Hudsons Augen weiteten sich. Diese Offiziere hatte ihnen der Himmel geschickt. Endlich waren seine Gebete erhört worden und jemand würde ein Einsehen haben und verstehen, dass diese bebrillten Klugscheißer die wirkliche Arbeit an Bord nur behinderten.

„Könnten wir vielleicht zunächst mit ihre leitenden wissenschaftlichen Offizier…oder so" Commander Menace räusperte sich. „…sprechen?"

Hudson grinste. „Aber sicher doch. Folgen Sie mir bitte zur Brücke." Mehr als zufrieden (denn aus einem gewissen Blickwinkel aus betrachtet, konnte er sich das Fußbad auch später noch gönnen und jetzt erst einmal Wolenczak von anderen fertig machen lassen) zeigte der Captain den beiden Offizieren den Weg zur Brücke.

Als sie diese betraten, war Lucas Wolenczak gerade dabei die Tastatur eines Computers mit fliegenden Fingern zu quälen und schien dabei mehr als konzentriert, was bei Menace und Wolf zu einer kleinen Belustigung führte. Daraufhin stoppte Lucas in seiner Tippbewegung und blickte zu den Störenfrieden, nur um dadurch beinahe vom Stuhl zu fallen. Langsam stand er auf und bewegte sich in Richtung des Captains und den beiden…Offizieren.

Hudson verschränkte siegessicher die Arme und blickte auf Wolenczak. So wie er reagierte, schien er die beiden zu kennen. Vielleicht waren sie schon gefürchtete Wissenschaftsbekämpfer und hatten sich bereits einen Namen gemacht. Das konnte doch noch ein schöner Tag werden.

Commander Menace räusperte sich. „Könnten wir vielleicht unter vier Augen mit Ihnen reden?", fragte sie ernst.

Lucas schluckte, weil er nicht ganz wusste, was er von dieser Situation halten sollte. Wieso waren die beiden – hatten sie Uniformen an? - hier und wieso schien Hudson darüber so erfreut? Bei dieser Kombination war eindeutig etwas faul. Man brauchte kein Genie zu sein, um das festzustellen.

„Sicher, sicher", antwortete Hudson. „Ich bin in meiner Kabine, wenn man mich braucht." Oder sollte jemand seine Kündigung einreichen und damit das Boot vom Chaos befreien wollen…

Als der Captain verschwunden war, hatte Lucas keine Sekunde gezögert und die beiden Offiziere in den nächst besten leeren Raum gezerrt (was ein wenig gedauert hatte, da so etwas nicht leicht zu finden war). Menace und Wolf fingen laut an zu lachen, sobald in einem ungenutzten Labor geschlossen war.

Lucas hingegen fand das weniger lustig. „Ich weiß nicht, ob ich euch umarmen oder euch den Kopf abreißen soll. SEID IHR WAHNSINNIG!"

„Na na, du bist selbst Schuld. Tauchst nach zehn Jahren auf, nachdem wir dachten du wärest tot oder im Zockerparadies und meldest dich so gut wie nie, geschweige denn findest die Zeit dich mit uns zu treffen…damit wir dir in den Hintern treten können, weil du uns so einen Schrecken eingejagt hast." Nick alias Wolfman grinste und puffte Lucas in den Oberarm, was letztendlich doch in einer Umarmung endete.

„Ich gebe Nick ausnahmsweise mal recht." Julianna, alias RedMenace und lächelte, um den Wissenschaftler dann ebenfalls zu umarmen.

„Okay, okay. Aber sagt mal, wie seid ihr hier an Bord gekommen? Wieso wandelt Hudson wie ein grinsender Idiot durchs Boot? Ich versteht, das _Grinsen_ ist wirklich merkwürdig." Lucas lachte.

„Wir haben uns als Offiziere ausgegeben", erklärte Julianna.

„Ja und…", unterbrach Nick. „…wieso durftest du der Commander sein und ich musste als Lieutenant durch die Gegend dümpeln?"

„Weil es selbst schwer wäre, dir einen_ Ensign_ abzukaufen." Julianna hatte nicht zufällig einen abschätzigen Ton in ihren Worten.

„Hey!"

„Ja, hey!" Lucas verschränkte die Arme. „Ich, meines Zeichens Ensign, stehe direkt vor euch."

„Sorry Lucas, aber diese Navy-sache steht dir nicht. Nimm's nicht persönlich."

„Ja, Franky. Nimms nich persönlich." Nick grinste. „Julianna is nur neidisch, dass sie bereits Falten bekommt und sie nicht zehn Jahre jünger aussieht, so wie du." So witzig sich Nick auch fand, dieser Kommentar kam weder bei Julianna, noch bei Lucas sonderlich gut an und wurde sogleich mit einem bösen Blick und einem Klaps auf den Hinterkopf betraft.

„Dennoch, ihr seid wahnsinnig solche Spielchen zu treiben. Wenn man euch erwischt, dann…"

„Wir werden nicht erwischt." Nick wirkte mehr als überzeugt. „Wir haben für genügend Ablenkung gesorgt. Es wird niemand Zeit haben, uns genau zu überprüfen."

Lucas zog eine Augenbraue hoch. „Du spielst nicht zufällig auf unseren Hauptrechner an, der gerade herumzickt?"

„Doch, doch. Genau den." Nick zückte eine Disc. „Ist ein Virus, der nur mit diesem Programm hier wieder entschärft werden kann."

„Wir haben ihn extra für die ganze Sache geschrieben", fügte Julianna hinzu. „Es war schon lustig zu sehen, wie du versucht hast, den Virus unschädlich zu machen. Aber keine Sorge, wir lassen dir die Disc da und versichern dir, dass der Virus keine Schad…"

„Ich hab den Virus gerade vorhin zerstört", kam eine trockene Antwort von Lucas.

Nick und Julianna sahen sich perplex an. „Das is'n Witz." Nick weigerte sich das zu glauben.

Lucas lachte. „Du solltest nicht so überrascht sein."

„Doch doch. Wir haben zehn Jahre Vorsprung, das ist nicht fair!"

„Wozu gibt es das Internet? Ich hab mich informiert." Der Wissenschaftler zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Er hat sich informiert, hörst du?" Nick hatte sich an Julianna gewandt. „Ich glaubs ja nicht."

Lucas klopfte Nick auf die Schulter. „Nicht verzweifeln. Ich sag euch was, wir haben in weniger als zwei Wochen Landurlaub und dann können wir uns treffen und wir zocken einpaar Tage durch…und ich schlage dich in jedem einzelnen Spiel. Klingt das gut oder klingt das gut?"

„Versprichst du's?" Julianna kam Nick mit einer Antwort zuvor.

„Heiliges Hackerehrenwort."

* * *

Haaaaach…oh wunderbares, süßes Leben. Wer hätte denn ahnen könne, dass er sich heute noch so wohl fühlen würde? Hudsons Füße machten es sich in ihrem Bad gemütlich, der U.E.O. Papierkram war weit genug aus seinem Blickfeld gerückt, er konnte sich auf also auf seinen Frauenroma…Krimi konzentrieren und hatte seinen extraflauschigen Bademantel übergeworfen.

Es klopfte.

Och nö, das konnte doch jetzt nicht wahr sein. Konnten die denn nichts ohne ihn machen? Ein Captain brauchte schließlich auch seine Ruhephasen. Grummelig stapfte der Captain zur Tür und öffnete sie. „Was?"

„Sir, ich wollte ihnen lediglich Bescheid geben, dass der Hauptrechner einwandfrei läuft, die Systeme alle in Ordnung sind und Lieutenant Wolf und Commander Menace das Boot bereits wieder verlassen haben."

Lucas grinste, als er die Fassungslosigkeit und Enttäuschung in Hudsons Gesicht entdeckte. „Schönen Abend noch, Sir." Er salutierte und ließ den Captain mit seinem finsteren Blick der schlechten Laune allein.

ENDE

Anm: Nein, Nick und Julianna sind nicht lebensmüde und nein, Hudson hat keinen solchen Knall (oder doch? XD)... ich weiß, ich weiß...


End file.
